KAPAN PEKA ?(VKOOK) SLOW UPDET
by cbhsreal
Summary: Taehyung yang tidak peka dengan tingkah manis Jungkook kepadanya. Cast : Jeon Jungkook Kim Taehyung Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo Other member BTS And other member SVT
1. perkenalan

**Jeon Jungkook**

Biasa dipanggil Jungkook,Kookie,Jungkookie,dll

Siswa kelas 10-2 di Bighit SHS dia memiliki kakak bernama Jeon Wonwoo dan anak dari Jeon Sehun dan Jeon Luhan. Dia terkenal disekolahnya karena keimutan wajahnya. Memiliki banyak penggemar mau itu perempuan ataupun laki2 dia berteman dengan Kim Seokjin kelas 12-1, Min Yoongi kelas 12-1, Kim Mingyu kelas 10-2, Kim Yugyeom kelas 10-2, dan Xu Minghao kelas 10-2.

Dia memiliki sifat yang ceria dan cerewet seperti wanita, dan terkadang dia juga suka menjahili teman-temannya.

 **Kim Taehyung** Biasa dipanggil Taehyung,Tae,Taetae,Alien,dll

Siswa kelas 11-3 dia memiliki adik bernama Kim Mingyu dan anak dari Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun.Terkenal karena wajahnya yang tampan , dia merupakan waketos dan seorang kapten basket. Dia memiliki banyak penggemar mau itu dari Bighit SHS ataupun dari sekolah lain, dia berteman dengan dengan Jung Hoseok kelas 11-3, Kim Namjoon sang ketos kelas 12-1, Choi Seungcheol kelas 11-3, Park Jimin kelas 11-3, dll.

Dia memiliki sifat yang cuek, dingin, jarang senyum, dan yang paling penting tidak peka.


	2. chapter 1

"Jungkook, bangun udah pagi!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya membangunkan anaknya "iya eomma, sebentar" balas seorang namja imut yang bernama Jungkook. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul Jungkook masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya, lalu setelah selesai mandi dia langsung memakai seragamnya dan turun keruang makan. "Eomma masak apa hari ini ?" Tanya Jungkook pada eommanya "eomma memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu" jawabnya "wah, nasi goreng kimchi" seru Jungkook "oya, eomma dimana wonwoo hyung dan appa ?" Tanya Jungkook "hyungmu sudah berangkat, dan appamu sedang dikamar sedang bersiap-siap" jawab eommanya yang bernama Luhan, Jungkook hanya ber 'o' ria , tak lama setelah Jungkook selesai appanya turun keruang makan "apa kau sudah sarapan kookie?" Tanya appanya yang bernama Sehun "sudah appa" jawab Jungkook "kalau begitu ayo appa antar kau kesekolah" "baik appa" jawab Jungkook. Setelah itu Jungkook meminum susu srawberynya dan menyusul Sehun yg sudah ada di dalam mobil.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Jungkook turun dari mobil Sehun "baiklah appa aku masuk kekelas" "hm, baiklah hati-hati ne, anyeong Kookie" balas Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook "ne, anyeong appa"balas Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya juga dan tersenyum kepada Sehun .

Setelah sampai dikoridor Jungkook berpapasan dengan Taehyung , Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 dan mengucapkan "anyeong sunbae" dan dibalas senyuman sekilas saja dari Taehyung, dan itu dapat membuat jantung Jungkook deg deg an dan membuat dia cengo saat melihat senyuman sekilas itu , sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika ada dua orang namja cantik disampingnya "Jungkook?" Panggil namja itu, tapi tak didengar oleh Jungkook "Jungkook!" Teriak dari salah satu namja cantik itu "kamjagiya!" Terkejut Jungkook "Jin hyung, kau membuatku jantungan saja" omel Jungkook pada Jin, "hehe mianhae Kookie" jawab Jin "oya, Kookie kenapa kau melamun tadi?" Tanya Yoongi "apa melamun? Aku tidak melamun" elak Jungkook pada Yoongi "jelas-jelas tadi kau melamun" jawab Yoongi "aniya!" Kesal Jungkook "ah, terserah kau sajalah" jengah Yoongi "ya sudah kalau begitu kajja kita kekelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" jelas Seokjin "ya sudah , kajja" seru Jungkook.

Kriiiiiinnnnnngggggg

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan seluruh siswa pun keluar kelas , kecuali Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Sengcheol, dan Wonwoo yg sedang duduk dibangkunya di paling pojok sambil mendengarkan musik. Sebenarnya mereka kecuali Wonwoo sedang menunggu Namjoon untuk pergi kekantin bersama, tapi Namjoon tidak bisa kekelas mereka karena katanya sedang ada tugas osis, sebenarnya Namjoon adalah ketos makanya sibuk, jadi dia hanya mengabari lewat line saja dan meminta Taehyung untuk segera keruang osis untuk membantunya, dan merekapun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian didalam kelas. Mereka berempat (Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Seungcheol) berjalan di koridor banyak siswa-siswi yg berteriak histeris saat melihat mereka, maklum saja karena mereka berempat termasuk siswa populer di Bighit SHS. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang osis Taehyung mengetok pintu itu

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" seru Namjoon dari dalam dan Taehyungpun masuk kesana "ada apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung malas, ya sebenarnya dia malas jika di suruh mengurus tugas osis, lalu jika dia malas kenapa dia jadi waketos? karena itu adalah permintaan eommanya "tidak ada" jawab Namjoon "terus hyung ngapain nyuruh gue kesini?" Tanya Taehyung "tidak tau" jawab Namjoon dan memasang tampang (sok) polosnya, Taehyung mendengus kesal dan keluar dari ruangan osis itu dengan membanting pintu, Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil.


	3. chapter 2

Kriiiiiinnnnnnggggg

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua siswa-siswi bersorak senang terutama kelas 10-2 alias kelas Jungkook "Kookie, apa kau mau pulang berasama ku?" Tanya Mingyu, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, terima kasih Gyu. Aku pulang bersama Wonwoo hyung seperti biasa" jawab Jungkook kepada Mingyu "ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan ne" jawab Mingyu "hm" dan hanya dibalas deheman saja dari Jungkook "oya, Kookie apa kau mau titip salam pada hyungku?" Tanya Mingyu pada Jungkook sambil tersenyum jahil, "ish kau ini" kesal Jungkook dan langsung memukuli Mingyu dengan bertubi-tubi dengan muka yg memerah karena godaan Mingyu tadi "aw..aw..mianhae Kookie...appo" ringis Mingyu meminta maaf kepada Jungkook, dan Jungkook langsung menghentikan aksi brutalnya itu dengan wajah yg masih memerah yg sangat menggemaskan "makanya jangan suka asal bicara Kim Mingyu PABO!" jawab Jungkook kesal dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, Mingyu hanya terkekeh "hehe mianhae Kookie" dan setelah itu Jungkook pergi kekelas hyungnya..

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas Wonwoo, Jungkook dikejutkan dengan adanya Taehyung dan Mingyu yg sedang bercanda gurau bersama, Jungkook yg melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kedua kakak beradik itu, dan tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunannya "Kookie, kajja kita pulang" seru Wonwoo kepada Jungkook "hmm, ne hyung" jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook pov

Setelah dari kelas Wonwoo hyung, aku dan Wonwoo hyung jalan berdampingan ditrotoar menuju ketempat pemberhentian bus, dan setelah sampai ditempat pemberhentian bus kami hanya duduk saja sambil menunggu busnya datang. "Hyung, bagaimana kelakuan Taehyung sunbae saat dikelas?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara aku dan Wonwoo hyung "mana hyung tau, memannya hyung itu mata-matanya apa?" Jawab Wonwoo hyung metus, aku hanya mendengus saja mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo hyung, dan tidak lama setelah itu buspun datang dan aku masuk ke bus itu duluan meninggalkan Wonwoo hyung sambil menghentakan kakiku kesal.

Setelah sampai ditempat pemberhentian bus dekat rumah aku juga meninggalkan Wonwoo hyung dibelakangku "Kookie!" "Kookie, tunggu aku!" Teriak Wonwoo hyung kepadaku, aku terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya "Kookie" dan akhirnya Wonwoo hyung berjalan disampingku "Kookie kau ini kenapa si?" Tanya Wonwoo hyung kepadaku "apa kau marah kepadaku?" Tanyanya lagi "menurutmu?" Jawabku ketus "kenapa kau marah kepadaku?" Tanya Wonwoo hyung, aku menghentikan langkahku begitupun Wonwoo hyung 'iya juga kenapa aku marah pada Wonwoo hyung' batinku dan aku pun berbalik menghadap Wonwoo hyung, akupun terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkukku yg tidak gatal "haha, mianhae hyung aku juga tak tau, hehe" jawab ku sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah "'hehe..hehe..' kau pikir itu lucu, hah?" Tanya Wonwoo hyung sambil memasang tampang marahnya, uh sangat menggemaskan "hehe mianhae hyungku yg tampan dan menggemaskan" jawabku sambil mencubit pipi hyungku "sudah lepaskan" dan Wonwoo hyung melepaskan cubitannya dan berlari meninggalkanku, akupun mengejarnya "hyung tunggu aku!" Teriakku sambil mengejar Wonwoo hyung "shireo!!" Teriak Wonwoo hyung, diapun berlari begitu kencang dan meninggalkanku, akupun ikut berlari mengejarnya.

@rumah keluarga Kim

Taehyung pov

Gue ngebuka pintu pas udah nyampe ke rumah bareng Mingyu "kita pulang" seru Mingyu dan gue barengan pas udah di ambang pintu "oh, kalian udah pulang ?" tanya eomma ke gue sama Mingyu serempak "kalau gitu kalian mandi dulu, terus kalau udah selesai kalian keruang makan ya !" seru eomma "ne, eomma" setelah itu gue sama Mingyu pergi ke kamar kita masing-masing yg ada di lantai dua buat mandi sama ganti baju

Setelah mandi gue langsung turun keruang makan, ternyata disana udah ada Mingyu sama eomma appa lagi nungguin gue buat makan malem bareng "Tae, kamu mulai latihan basket lagi kapan ?" tanya appa "mana gue tau" jawab gue santai "tadi kamu ngomong apa?!! " tanya eomma "ma.na..gu.e..ta.u" jawab gue

PLAK

Tiba-tiba eomma nampar gue "kamu ya udah dikasih tau kalau dirumah itu gak boleh ngomong 'gue elu' apalagi tadi kamu ngomongnya ke appa kamu, itu tuh gak sopan tau gak?!! " omel eomma gue "mianhaeyo eomma, Tae lupa" jawab gue sambil ngusap pipi gue yg merah gara-gara ditampar sama eomma "udah dong Baek gak usah ditampar juga kali si Taehyungnya, kasian tau. Tuh liat pipinya jadi merah kayak gitu" seru appa "ne eomma, kesian hyung mukanya jadi tambah jelek, hyung neo gwenchana?" jawab Mingyu sambil nanyain keadaan gue, emang ya adek si Mingyu itu adek yg bae perhatian sama hyungnya. Tapi jangan dulu gue inget-inget dulu kata-kata dia, perasaan ada yg janggal deh 'ne eomma, hyung mukanya jadi tambah jelek'

'Jadi tambah jelek'

'Tambah jelek'

'Tambah JELEK'

What jadi dia pikir gue jelek gitu?hah?! Oke gue tarik kata-kata gue

"Jadi lo pikir gue jelek gitu?hah?!!" kesel gue ke Mingyu "eh Tae, kamu itu ngomong 'gue elu' lagi awas ya uang jajan kamu eomma potong dua kali lipat selama 1 minggu" tegas eomma "tapi eomma Tae kan-" "gak ada tapi-tapian, udah sekarang makan!! " "ne eomma" jawab gue abis denger omelan dari eomma. Awas aja si Mingyu gue pintain uang jajannya selama 1 minggu.

Author pov

Keesokan harinya di Bighit SHS seperti biasa Taehyung, Namjoon, dan anggota osis lain lagi ngecek kelas-kelas yg ada di sekolah ini. Taehyung sama Yoongi kebagian buat ngecek kelas 10-2 kelasnya Jungkook. Oya aku lupa ngasih tau kalau Yoongi sama Seokjin itu anggota osis sama kayak temen-temen Taehyung. Oke back to story. Pas udah nyampe di kelas Jungkook ternyata kelasnya sepi cuman ada beberapa orang, yaiyalah orang baru jam 06:45 kan mereka masuknya jam setengah 8. Biasalah kalau yg datengnya pagi cuman yg kurang kerjaan, anggota osis, yg piket, sama guru-gurunya doang. Dan dikelas itu cuman ada Jungkook, Yugyeom, Mingyu, sama Minghao yg lagi piket kalau yg lain mah pada ada di kantin. Terus pas Taehyung sama Yoongi masuk ke kelasnya Jungkook, Mingyu nyenggol-nyenggol Jungkook "apaansih gyu? " tanya Jungkook ke Mingyu "itu" jawab Mingyu sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya "apaan? " tanya Jungkook lagi sambil ngeliat ke sekeliling "huh" karna kesel Mingyu jadi nengokin kepala Jungkook ke arah Taehyung, Jungkook kaget pas tau kalau dikelas dia ada Taehyung, gak lama Taehyung nengok ke arah Jungkook. Terus mereka tatap-tatapan Jungkook sadar terus dia palingin pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Terus gak lama Taehyung juga sadar, dia juga malingin pandangannya. "Kook aku mau ke hyungku dulu ne? " tanya Mingyu ke Jungkook "mm ne" jawab Jungkook, terus Mingyu nyamperin Taehyung "hyung, hyung ngapain ke sini? " tanya Mingyu ke Taehyung "cuman ngejalanin tugas osis doang, emang napa? " jawab Taehyung "oh" "sama-" lanjut Taehyung "apaan? " tanya Mingyu "sama mau minta tanggung jawab lo" jawab Taehyung

"hah minta tanggung jawab? Emang gue ngehamilin lo hyung? " tanya Mingyu "bukan itu bego, tapi gue mau minta tanggung jawab lo soal yg kemaren malem" "apaan? " "ituloh soal uang jajan gue yg di potong gara gara lo " "lah kok jadi gara gara aku sih hyung, kan itu salah hyung sendiri" jawab Mingyu "auah pokoknya nanti pas istirahat lo yg bayarin makanan gue titik gak pake koma! " tegas Taehyung "tap-" belom selesai ngomong udah dipotong duluan sama Taehyung "gak ada penolakan, ntar istirahat gue tunggu lo dikantin. Yoongi hyung kajja" "tapi kan kita belom selesai ngecek kelasnya Tae" "udah gak usah terlalu mentingin tugas, lagian bentar lagi juga masuk. Udah ayo buruan" "hmm ne"

Kkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg

"Kookie lo mau kekantin bareng gue gak?" tanya Mingyu ke Jungkook "mmm" belom beres Jungkook mikir, eh dia udah ditarik sama Mingyu keluar kelas "udah gak usah banyak mikir" "tapi Gyu ak-" "udah gak ada penolakan" "tapi Gyu aku udah janji sama hyungku kalo hari ini kita bakal kekantin bareng " " y udah ajakin aja " "ya udah aku kekelas hyungku dulu y?, Gyu mendingan kamu duluan aja deh ntar aku nyusul bareng sama hyungku" "y udah gue duluan y" "ya" abis itu Jungkook jalan kekelas hyungnya.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook ke Wonwoo "lama amat sih Kook" " iya mian hyung, tadi di jalan macet " "alesan aja, y udah ayok buruan gue dah laper nih " " iya iya " abis itu mereka jalan berdampingan ke kantin.

 **tbc** **maaf kalo makin gaje**


	4. Chapter 3

@kantin

" Hyung " panggil Mingyu ke Taehyung yg sedang duduk di meja kantin itu " ko lu lama banget si? " "mianhaeyo hyung tadi dijalan macet " " macet macet emangnya lo jalan di jalan raya apa? " jawab Taehyung dengan memasang wajah kesal ke Mingyu "hyung perasaan hyung dari tadi marah marah mulu deh, hyung PMS ya?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Taehyung dengan nada seperti menggoda hyungnya tersebut "enak aja, emangnya gue yeoja apa?!" "Bisa jadi kan?" Jawab Mingyu dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya "au ah capek gue ngomong sama lo" "eh, hyung tumben lo gak bareng sama Jimtet hyung" "gak, di-"

"ALIEEEEEN!!" Teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan sambil berlari menuju kearah Taehyung dan Mingyu. Reflek Taehyung dan Mingyu melihat keasal suara ternyata itu adalah si Jimtet eh maksudnya si Jimin *bukan Jimin AOA loh ya

"Napa sih lo Jim lari sambil teriak-teriakan gitu, terus manggil gue alien lagi?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin sambil memasang wajah kesalnya, jika ini di dunia anime pasti di wajah Taehyung sudah ada perempatan siku-siku *

"Hah..itu..huh..Nam.." jawab Jimin dengan nafas yg terengah-engah

"Pelan-pelan hyung tarik nafas dulu hyung" instruksi Mingyu kepada Jimin

"Huh...itu Tae tadi Namjoon hyung nyuruh lo ke ruangan osis katanya ada yg mau di omongin" jawab Jimin setelah nafasnya telah teratur

"Beneran?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya kepada Jimin "beneran alien ngapain gue boong" jawab Jimin sedikit kesal kepada Taehyung

"Awas aja klo lo boong gue ceburin lo ke sungai han"jawab Taehyung dan langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan jalan keluar kantin

"Iya alien" jawab Jimin sambil berjalan dibelakang Taehyung

"Gyu lo traktir gue pas pulang sekolah aja deh nanti pulang sekolah kita ke kedai jjangjangmyun aja oke. Oke hehe" kata Taehyung sambil sedikit berteriak kepada Mingyu dan setelah Taehyung hilang di belokan gedung sekolah *bkn hilang ditelan bumi loh ya

"Nanya sendiri jawab sendiri dasar tae ayam" gerutu Mingyu, setelah menggerutu itu Mingyu duduk di bangku kantin dan..

"Mingyu!"

Ada yg memanggilnya reflek Mingyu melirik kearah belakangnya yaitu kearah asal suara tadi, dan ternyata itu adalah Jungkook dan hyungnya

"Mianhae Gyu kau pasti sudah menunggu lama kan?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Mingyu sambil memasang wajah bersalah

"Ah..gwenchanayo kookie-ya gue kan gak nungguin lo nyampe seabad jadi santai aja kali hehe" jawab Mingyu sambil terkekeh "hmm...ya udah kalo gitu kita mesen makanan aja dulu" "ne!"

@ruang osis

Setelah sampai diruang osis Taehyung langsung menggebrak(?) pintu ruang osis

BRAK

"kodok terbang" latah gak tau siapa

"Heh alien biasa aja napa buka pintunya bikin orang jantungan aja" protes Byungchan *bukan yg latah tadi lo ya klo yg latah tadi emang saya tidak tau oke

"Hehe mianhae chan" jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh

"Alien cepetan ada yg mau gue diskusiin sama lo berdua" kata Namjoon

"Iya hyung" jawab Taehyung dan ia jalan di belakang Namjoon menuju ruangan pribadinya dan jimin yg berada di balakang Taehyung langsung berjalan ke tempat asalnya *bkn kuburan lo y

@ruangan Namjoon

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung ke Namjoon

"Jadi gini Tae, kemaren kan gue dipanggil sama kepala sekolah-"

"Lo mau dikeluarin dari sekolah hyung?" potong Taehyung

"bkn itu bego, jadi kepala sekolah pengen klo sekolah kita itu ngadain pensi, jadi Pak KJG minta kita buat urus semua acara kegiatan pensi, gimana lo mau kan jadi babu gue selama beberapa hari?" Jelas dan tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

"memangnya harus y gue jadi babu lo?" Tanya Taehyung

"Y gak juga sih gue minta bantuan lo aja buat nyari siswa yg mau ngisi acara pensi sekolah kita, gimana lo mau kan?"

"Y udah deh, memangnya kapan pensinya bakalan di adain?"

" kalo kata Pak KJG acaranya dua mingyu lagi, eh maksud gue dua minggu lagi" jawab Namjoon

"oh oke gue cari sekarang aja deh y"

"nanti pulang sekolah aja, nanti lo minta bantuan Byungchan, Sejun, Jaehyun, Yoongi, Seokjin, sama yg lain aja buat nyebar kekelas lain, arraso?"

"Arraso hyung, y udah gue boleh kekelas dulu kan hyung?" "Kata siapa lo boleh kekelas , lo harus bantuin gue ngurusin kerjaan osis" "hmm...iya deh"

Krrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

"Baiklah, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi jadi kita lanjut saja besok oke. Selamat siang semuanya"

"Siang!!" Jawab semua murid kelas 10-2 serempak

Setelah Shin sonsaengnim pergi kelas para murid mulai mengemasi buku buku mereka.

"Eh tadi gue liat di grup line bakal ada pensi dua minggu lagi,dari masing-masing wajib ngirimin perwakilannya, klo ada yg mau ngisi acara pensi klian bisa langsung ke Taehyung sunbae" -Yugyeom

"Eh Kook, Yeom, Hao gimana klo kita aja yg ngewakilin buat acara pensi dua minggu lagi?" Saran Mingyu

"Boleh juga, tapi kita mau nampilin apaan Gyu?" Tanya Minghao

"Hmm...gimana klo kita nyanyi lagu Winner aja yg Really Really, lagu itu kan lagi nge-hits. Gimana?" Tanya Jungkook

"Tapi klo lagu Winner yg Really Really kan harus ada dancer yeojanya"- Seokmin

"Y gpp, lagian juga para yeoja di kelas kita kan pada bisa dance iya kan?"- Mingyu

"Tapi mereka pada mau g?"- Bambam

"Coba aja tanya. Sinbi, Eunha, Umji, Sowon, Joy, Pinki, kalian mau ga jadi penari latar buat acara pensi?"-Mingyu

"Boleh juga, kapan mulai latihannya?"- Joy

"Besok aja kita latihan dirumahnya Mingyu gimana?"-Minghao

"Tapi kita kan belom bilang sama Taehyung sunbae"-Jungkook

"Tenang aja Kook, sekarang kita langsung bilang aja sama Taehyung hyung klo kita mau ikutan acara pensi, sekarang lo ikut kerumah gue aja oke kita main PS oke Kook"-Mingyu

"Mm..y udah deh" jawab Jungkook dengan malu-malu

"y udah jadi deal y kita latihannya besok"- Joy

"Oke deal. Y udah sekarang kita pulang aja oke"- Yugyeom

"Oke!!" Jawab semua siswa yg ada di situ

'LINE'

KimTaehyungV: Gyu lo dimana?!

Kiminggans: masih dikelas hyung,wae?

KimTaehyungV: cepetan kedepan gerbang, lo kan harus bayarin gue jjajangmyeon

"Kook, ayo cepetan hyung gue udah nungguin didepan gerbang"- Mingyu

"Gyu aku gak jadi kerumah kamu" ujar Jungkook

"Wae?" Tanya Mingyu heran

"Aku malu Gyu klo ada Taetae hyung" ujar Jungkook malu malu

"Yaelah kook ngapain malu,udah santai aja dia ga bakal gigit lu kok,"

"Apaan sih gyu becandanya ga lucu banget"

"ㅋㅋㅋ,Iya deh maaf,yaudah yuk hyung udah nunggin nanti dia marah lagi"

"Ta..ta..tapi.."

"Udah cepet gausah tapi tapian"Mingyu pun menyeret Jungkook

Sesampainya di gerbang~

"Hyuung!"sapa Mingyu

"Lu lama am..at,lah ngapain lu bawa bocah kesini?"

Wajah Jungkook terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

"Yaelah hyung,emang napa dah,yaudah buruan tadi katanya minta di bayarin jjajangmyeon,nanti warungnya keburu tutup loh"

Merekapun pergi berjalan membeli jjajangmyeon,sambil mengobrol

"Gyu lu ngapain ngajak ni bocah?"tanya Taehyung

"Ini hyung gua mau ngajak Jungkook main ps,udah lama gua ga maen ps ama dia hyung,ga apa apa kan hyung?"

"Terserah lu aja gyu,lagian apa peduli gue"

Setelah membeli jjajangmyeon mereka pun sampai di rumah.

"Eomaa,kami pulang..!"sang anak pun memeluk ibunya

"Kemana aja si padahal eomaa udah siapin makan,(baekhyun melihat jungkook yang berada dibelakang mingyu),loh ini siapa tae-gyu?"

"Oh kenalin eomma ini jungkook temen sekelas mingyu,rencananya kita mau main ps bareng,boleh kan?"

"Boleh aja sii,tapi jangan lama lama maennya ya,awas aja kalo kebanyakan main ps jadi lupa belajar"

"Uhh,makasi eomma,gyu sayang eomma(mingyu mengecup pipi baekhyun)gyu ke kamar dulu ya,ayo kook"(ajak mingyu)

"Ya nanti kalo mau makan turun aja ke bawah eomma udah siapin"

"Siap eomma!"teriak mingyu

Mingyu dan Jungkook pun pergi ke kamar Mingyu,Taehyung juga masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gyu mana psnya buruan"

"Bentar napa kook tinggal dinyalain juga"

(Merekapun dengan asyiknya bermain ps,dan mengeluarkan suara yang bising hingga membuat Taehyung kesal)

"Duh pada ngapain si itu bocah berisik banget,emangnya hutan apa"racau Taehyung,dia pun pergi ke kamar Mingyu

"Woy,berisik amat sih!gua jadi gabisa konsen buat mikirin urusan pensi"

Kata Taehyung dengan kesalnya

"Yaelah hyung santai aja si,kaya ga ada hari laen buat mikirin pensi,udah sini mending maen ama kita,sekalian refreshing,iya ga kook?"(tanya Mingyu ke Jungkook)

"I..iya hyung,ayo ikutan main"ajak Jungkook malu malu.

Taehyung pun menimang nimang permintaan mereka dan menyetujuinya,mungkin dia terlalu lelah dengan semua kegiatan osis.

"Baiklah,mungkin main sebentar tidak masalah"taehyung pun ikut bermain bersama mereka.

"Gitu dong hyung"

Merekapun mulai bermain bersama

"MINGYUU...!"panggil sang ibu

"Duh bentar ya kayanya mamih manggil,kalian maen bedua dulu aja"bilang mingyu,ia pun pergi menemui eommanya.

(Kecanggungan pun terjadi kepada jungkook)

"Kenapa si mih?"

"Gyu beliin cemilan sana ke minimarket,buat kalian diatas,mamih lupa stok cemilan dirumah udah abis"

"Siap mih,yaudah gyu minta uangnya"

Bekhyun pun memberi uang,dan mingyu pun pergi membeli cemilan.

Sementara di atas~~

Ketika mereka asyik bermain

"Kook,ko lu bisa deket banget sama si mingyu?padahal gua kira lu orangnya penyendiri"tanya taehyung membuka obrolan

"Nggg..emang si hyung,mingyu orangnya friendly banget jadi banyak orang yang gampang deket sama dia termasuk aku hyung"jawab jungkook canggung

Hening~~

"Mingyu lama banget dah!kemana sii?"

"Mungkin dia boker dulu hyung"

"Boker masa lama banget"

"Mungkin boker di arab hyung"

"Ppfffttt..hahaha,gua baru tau ternyata lu bisa ngelawak juga kook"

"Biasa aja hyung"Jungkook tersenyum malu malu,taehyung yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ternyata lu manis juga kook kalo senyum"

"Nggg?kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Aaah,nggak..oh iya kook lu ikut ngisi pensi kan?"

"Iya nih hyung,nanti rencananya kita bakalan dance cover gitu"

"Memangnya kalian mau dance cover apa?"

"Sebebernya belom tau hyung,kita belom bahas sampe kesitu cuma baru rencanaa aja kira kira hyung ada saran ga?"

Taehyung menatap jungkook amat dekat,membuat jungkook gugup

"Hh-hyung"

Ketika jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat,tiba tiba.

BRAK

pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang

"Maaf menunggu lama"mingyu melihat kejadian yang tak terduga pun melebarkan matanya.

Taehyung dan jungkook pun kaget dengan kedatangan mingyu.

"Mwo,kalian sedang apa hmm?baru di tinggal sebentar sudah terlihat sangat dekat"ledek mingyu

"Aa-apa apaan kau mingyu,kami tidak melakukan apapun"jawab taehyung dengan gugupnya

"Lalu kenapa wajah kalian berdekatan seperti tadi?dan kenapa pula wajah jungkook memerah?"

"tadi gue cuma mau ngambil sesuatu di rambut jungkook,jangan salah paham"

"Iii..iya ko gyu,kita ga ngapa ngapain"jawab jungkook masih sedikit shok

"Oh kirain"jawab mingyu masih curiga

"Lagian lu gyu kemana aja si?dari tadi kita nungguin"

"Maaf hyung tadi gua abis beli cemilan di suruh mamih(sambil menunjukan plastik bawaannya)nih makan pasti kalian laper kan?"

"Pantes,mana sini dari tadi perut gua udah keroncongan,apalagi perut si jungkook udah kaya orang lagi demo"canda taehyung mencairkan suasana.

"Mwo?apa apaan hyung ini!"kesal jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.


End file.
